tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Opel Antara
Mexico: Ramos Arizpe South Korea: Bupyeong-gu, Incheon | predecessor = Opel Frontera | class = Compact crossover SUV | body_style = 5-door wagon | layout = Front-engine, front-wheel drive Front-engine, four-wheel drive | platform = GM Theta platform | related = Chevrolet Captiva }} The Opel Antara is a compact crossover SUV, which was a co-development between Opel, the German subsidiary of General Motors (GM), and GM Daewoo, the South Korean equivalent. The Antara, based on the GM Theta platform, shares its underpinnings and powertrains with the Chevrolet Captiva. However, it has a different exterior and interior design, along with different exterior dimensions. In the United Kingdom, the car is sold as the Vauxhall Antara. In Australasia the car is badged Holden Captiva, and in the United States and Canada it has been sold as the Saturn Vue from 2007 through to 2009. The Antara goes by the name GMC Terrain in the Middle East, Daewoo Winstorm MaXX in South Korea, and as the Chevrolet Captiva Sport in the Americas and India. Development The Antara was first previewed by the three-door Opel Antara GTC ("Gran Turismo Crossover") concept car, presented at the 2005 Frankfurt Motor Show. The Antara GTC is based on the five-seater Chevrolet T2X concept. A similar two-door concept was later displayed at the January 2006 New York International Auto Show as the Saturn PreVue. The production Antara is a longer four-door seven-seater vehicle, similar to the Chevrolet S3X and the closely-related Chevrolet Captiva. Facelift In November 2010, a facelift was announced. The front end was revised, and both front and rear lights were refreshed. The new Vauxhall badge also appears on the Vauxhall Antara. On the inside, there is a revised centre console with more storage space and materials, improved instrument graphics and interior lighting. An electric parking brake, a hill assistance system and a "shift-up" indicator to optimise fuel economy in manual transmission versions are all now standard. Introduced with the 2011 facelift is a new, Euro 5 compliant 2.2-litre diesel engine to replace the previous 2.0-litre and updated version of 2.4-litre petrol. Powertrain Market Americas GM in the United States and Canada introduced the Opel Antara as part of the Saturn division under the name "Saturn Vue" in 2007 for the 2008 model year. Saturn had earlier previewed the design at the April 2006 New York International Auto Show as the "Saturn PreVue" concept, and again in production guise at the 2007 Greater Los Angeles Auto Show, held in November–December 2006. The Antara-based model represents the second iteration of the "Vue" nameplate, with production moved to Ramos Arizpe, Mexico. The Ramos Arizpe facility also supplies the Colombian, Mexican, Brazilian and Uruguayan markets with the Antara, although it is badged "Chevrolet Captiva Sport" in these countries. The Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) awarded the 2008 model year Vue its Top Safety Pick after receiving a good overall score in both the front and side impact tests. Trim levels include the "XE", "XR", the sports-oriented "Red Line", and the "Green Line" hybrid. Saturn fitted the Vue with the 2.4-litre Ecotec inline-four. The 3.5-litre V6 and the 3.6-litre V6 rated at were optional. The "Red Line" uses the same 3.6-litre V6 from the "XR", adding several sporting changes, including manual shifting of the six-speed automatic transmission, a reduction in ride height of approximately , and a sport-tuned suspension. Exterior appearance changes for the "Red Line" include 18-inch alloy wheels, and a more aggressive front bumper, tail lamps and exhaust tips. The front-wheel drive only "Green Line" petrol/electric hybrid uses the same mild BAS Hybrid system with the 2.4-litre engine as the first generation Vue. Software updates and optimisations have smoothed the operation while also improving fuel economy. Under the 2008 EPA standards, the Vue is listed at / city/highway. Saturn dropped the "Green Line" badge for 2009 in favour of the name "Hybrid". A full hybrid model featuring GM's two-mode system was to have been introduced for the 2009 year model. This would have combined with an electric motor with a direct injection version of the 3.6-litre V6 providing a combined output of and of torque. This version was to have maintained the towing capacity of the standard 3.6-litre variant and would have utilised the 2MT70 continuously variable automatic transmission. Saturn was also expected to release a plug-in hybrid version of the two-mode hybrid platform for the 2010 model year. This was to have been the first plug-in hybrid with the system offered as original equipment. Production of the Vue ceased in 2010, following the closing of the Saturn brand. This decision did not affect the assembly of the "Chevrolet Captiva Sport" for Latin and South American markets. As a result of Saturn's demise, GM planned to retail then upcoming two-mode hybrid Vue as a Buick from the 2011 model year. It would have included the 8 kWh lithium-ion battery pack found in Chevrolet Volt. GM subsequently cancelled its production plan of the Buick following negative reception, while concurrently announcing the plug-in hybrid powertrain would be transferred to another vehicle during 2011. Starting in late 2011 for the 2012 model year, the Vue will be reintroduced as the "Chevrolet Captiva Sport" for fleet buyers in the United States. This decision materialised to fill the void abdicated for compact crossovers as Chevrolet phases out the HHR. Chevrolet will offer a 2.4-liter inline-four or a 3.0-liter V6, both coupled with six-speed automatics. Australasia The Australasian market receives the Antara as part of the Holden Captiva range. When introduced in November 2006 after being announced the previous September, the Antara-based Holden was known as the "Captiva MaXX", selling alongside the cheaper Chevrolet Captiva-based Holden models. It was offered with a single powertrain, a five-speed automatic-equipped 3.2-litre V6. The MaXX remained on sale in Australia until 2008, although New Zealand sales continued until the end of 2009. Holden in December 2009 reintroduced the Antara as the price-leading five-seater "Captiva 5", while the more expensive Chevrolet-based seven-seat only models were rebranded "Captiva 7". Holden fiited the Captiva 5 with the 2.4-litre petrol engine only. Front-wheel drive models employed the five-speed manual transmission only, with the five-speed automatic variant tendered only in conjunction with all-wheel drive. Series II revisions were announced for Captiva 5 in February 2011, with sales commencing in March. The changes included the implementation of the facelift, including a new mesh grille insert with thin air intakes, chrome-bezelled fog lamps, and new tail lamp lenses. The Series II Captiva 5 also gained updated powertrains with an uprated 2.4-litre petrol four-cylinder and the 2.2-litre turbo diesel. Six-speed manual and automatic transmissions are fitted with the petrol engine, with diesel available only with the six-speed automatic. References Antara Category:Crossover SUVs Category:Compact SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Plug-in hybrid vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2006 Category:Trucks built in Russia Category:Trucks built in Mexico Category:Trucks built in South Korea